Boy Crazy
by Moth Stafu
Summary: Jake gets his heart broken by Nyssa and is reminiscing. Title taken from NFG¡¦s song Boy Crazy. A teeny bit of Jack and Spot bashing, but nothing really bad.


Title: Boy Crazy

Author: Moth

Rating: PG13, just to be safe.

Disclaimer: Newsies belongs to Disney; Boy Crazy belongs to New Found Glory. I own Nyssa.

Summary: Jake gets his heart broken by Nyssa and is reminiscing. Title taken from NFG's song Boy Crazy. A teeny bit of Jack and Spot bashing, but nothing really bad. 

Jake sat on the roof of the Lodging House, staring at the sky. He wasn't sure exactly what had just happened; only that he was no longer with Nyssa. Footsteps scraped on the gravel of the roof, and Jake shifted his eyes to see Itey standing there. 

"I heard what happened with Nyssa. Want to talk about it?" Itey sat down next to Jake, eyeing his friend.

_Some girls are crazy; just listen to what I have to say about it. _

_You gotta watch out for the beautiful ones, _

_They'll twist your head right off your neck _

_And laugh about it with their friends, _

_That's just one night for them._

"I thought she loved me. I should have known better than to think someone as beautiful as her would fall for someone like me," Jake muttered, "I feel like my head's been ripped off." He remembered what she'd said to him when he'd found her with Spot. 

~*~*~Flashback~*~*~

Nyssa looked up at Jake from her seat on Spot's lap, her black hair framing her face perfectly, and she almost looked like the angel he'd thought she was. Her brown eyes looked at him with ill-concealed laughter. 

_"God Jake. You'd think you owned me, or something. Well, here's a newsflash: You were a distraction. Someone to pass the time with while I looked for a better guy." She smiled sweetly, her eyes moving to Spot and roaming hungrily over his face and chest. "And Spot is just the one I was looking for. He kisses me like a real man. Let's face it Jake, you kiss like a kid who's spent too much time practicing on whatever he could find. When you learn to properly kiss a girl, come back and see me." Her laughter filled the air, sounding like the laughter of a thousand. Jake stumbled blindly out of the room, hearing only her voice, over and over again. "You were a distraction." He couldn't get rid of the image of Spot smirking at him as Nyssa laughed._

~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~

Jake looked back at Itey, smiling wryly.

"The first time I saw her, I thought she was an angel. She just floated in the door of the LH and looked at me. I thought it was destiny."

_They target you with their eyes, and move with their lips, _

_And it pulls you in. _

_She shuts you down with her voice again,_

"I'll never forget the way her hair seemed almost alive in itself, moving as she moved, but always framing her face just so." 

~*~*~Flashback~*~*~

Jake looked up as the door opened and his heart skipped a beat. Standing in the doorway was an angel. She was looking straight at him with these big brown eyes that seemed to be smiling just for him. Absently, he reached up and took his hat off, aware in some corner of his mind that the rest of the boys were doing the same. The angel walked straight up to him and held out her hand. "My name's Nyssa. I'm looking for a place to stay and I was wondering if there was an extra bed here." 

_Jake shook off his trance. "Uh, yeah. There are a couple extras in the girls' bunkroom. Here, let me help you sign in and show you around." He took her hand and shook it quickly, not sure if God would approve of Jake touching one of His angels. Anyone that looked like Nyssa had to be an angel, at the very least._

~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~

Jake wondered where Snipeshooter had appeared from, but kept talking. "Mark my words guys, she's going to try to go through as many guys as she can." He laughed bitterly. "She's nothing but a whore. The only difference is the price. I paid with my heart." 

Snipeshooter looked confused. "I thought guys were supposed to be the heartbreakers, and girls were supposed to be bitter."

Itey patted him on the back. "Well, Nyssa's different."

"No," Jake broke in, "I thought she was different."__

_Now, are you listening, _

_This song goes out to girls, _

_That we haven't met just yet, _

_This song's for stupid girls _

_Who think that every boy is all about them. _

About them.

"A lot of girls think they were put on this earth as God's gift to men. Kind of like Jack and Spot." Jake felt it was his duty to pass on this bit of wisdom to Snipes. "Normally, they'll flock to one guy. It's almost like they have a homing device for guys who have easily broken hearts."

"Homing device?" Snipes just looked confused.

"You know, like a homing pigeon. Something that will always go back to it's 'home'. In this case, I was home. Here's a tip Snipes, This kind of girl is almost always very beautiful, and younger than the guy they go for by at least two years."

Itey's jaw dropped. "Nyssa's 14?" When Jake nodded, he whistled in amazement. 

_These girls are crazy; just listen to what I have to say about it. _

_You gotta watch out for the younger ones. _

_They'll tightly wrap you round their fingers _

_And brag to all their friends. _

_It's nothing but a game to them. _

_They target you with their eyes, and move with their lips, _

_And it pulls you in. _

_She shuts you down with her voice again,_

Jake grimaced. "I bet that by tomorrow, I'll be her and her friends' main source of entertainment. Stupid bitches." He was oblivious to Snipe and Itey's shocked faces as he went on. "Someone ought to make them feel like shit over love so they'll know what they do to guys like me."

_Now, are you listening, _

_This song goes out to girls _

_That we haven't met just yet, _

_This song's for stupid girls _

_Who think that every boy is all about them. _

_About them._

"You realize I thought I was the luckiest guy in the world yesterday? I thought nothing could ever go wrong."

~*~*~Flashback~*~*~

Nyssa smiled mischievously at Jake as she pulled through the door of one of the sick rooms. She pounced on him almost before the door had been locked and kissed him hungrily, all the while tugging at his belt and shirt buttons. Jake got caught up in her excitement and they made love like animals, not even feeling the bites, scratches and bruises they both received. They fell asleep as soon as they were done, and when they woke up, they were considerably calmer and their lovemaking was sweet and gentle. When they finally came out of the sickroom, Jake got a lot of winks and backslaps from the guys, while Nyssa retreated to the girls' room with her giggling friends. That was the last time Jake had felt like anything was perfect.

~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~

Snipeshooter's jaw was on the ground when Jake looked up again. "Was that why Spot and Jack told you you'd joined the ranks of men yesterday?" He looked like he wasn't sure whether to be grossed out or in awe.

Jake pulled aside the collar of his shirt to reveal a large bite mark on his shoulder. "Yup. I can't believe I thought I was special. She probably started chasing Spot right afterwards. Never let a girl play you like that Snipes." He lapsed back into silence as Snipeshooter and Itey patted him on the back sympathetically and got up to leave. 

_You think you're on top of the world, _

_When all the eyes are on you _

_Just wait until your heart breaks and you'll know how I felt _

_When I wrote_

_This song goes out to girls _

_That we haven't met just yet, _

_This song's for stupid girls _

_Who think that every boy is all about them. _

_About them._


End file.
